Monster
by rosewhip889
Summary: Summary inside story, but needs better. Grimmjow/OC


All right! I have COMPLETELY and TOTALLY changed "Grimmjow's Bride!" The only things that have stayed the same have been my OC's relationship to Ichigo and the fact that she's going to be with Grimmjow, and that's it. Everything else-COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!

Also, this story is now an AU and does _**NOT**_ follow either anime or manga. It is set in… well you'll just have to find out, now won't you?

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS; TITE KUBO DOES.**

**CLAIMER: I OWN ANY AND ALL OCS, UNLESS PEOPLE WOULD FOR THEIR OCS TO BE PLACED IN MY STORY, THEN BY ALL MEANS: PM ME.**

Summary: Growing up in world ruled by Arrancars and Soul Reapers, all Sakura has known have been the walls of Section 3. Then, one day, as a caravan train is traveling down the road through the marketplace heading from the Section 3 castle, a group of thugs attacked the caravan and she, unthinkingly, jumped in and saved the occupants, only to find out later on that it was the Lords of all the Sections and she just so happened to save the Lord of Section 6, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! She's rewarded by Aizen by making her Grimmjow's soon-to-be wife, but Sakura's has a few secrets that only _she_ knows. Grimmjow/OC, rated T (due do the fact that Fanfiction are being JERKS about ratings!) for violence and language.

Action

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Sakura's Hollow talking"**

"Sakura Speaking to her Hollow"

**Sakura's Hollow speaking to her mentally**

Monster

Chapter One: The Secret Side of Me

~STORY START~

~SAKURA'S P.O.V. ~

Imagine a world where everything was split up into sections, instead of cities, countries or nations. For as long as I can remember, the world has been just that: divided into sections. The Eastern Hemisphere was divided several different sections, each section ruled by a different Arrancar-or "Lord/Lady"-and their King. Meanwhile, the Western Hemisphere was also separated, except it was separated into 13 different sections, each governed by a Soul Reaper and their second-in-command; the Arrancars hated enemies. Outside of the sections, wild beasts known as Hollows roamed, eating who or whatever dared to set foot past the protective boundaries. In the past, very few people could see a Hollow, for they lacked the capability to do so. Now, however, almost everyone can see them, but very few have special capabilities that allow them to summon weapons to help protect their loved ones.

As to what I saying, when a Hollow enters a section and proceeds to destroy homes, seeking food, that's where the Lord or Lady of the section steps in, with either their Lieutenant, or Fracciones. The difference? Soul Reapers can only have one Lieutenant, while the Arrancars can have up to 8 Fracciones. The Lord/Lady steps in and destroys any Hollow that dares to enter their section to feed; hence, why we have huge walls kinda like those in the movie _Priest_.

This… is the world that I was born into.

My name is Sakura Kurosaki and I am 17 years old. I was born and raised in Section 3, where the Lady Tier Halibel rules supreme, with her faithful Fracciones: Emilou Apacci, Franceska Milla Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun. I'm about 5'5" with medium long silver hair, vivid blue-green eyes and lightly sun-kissed skin and I live with my younger sister in a small house right before the castle of Section 3.

You're probably wondering how all of this came to be. Well… long ago, there used to be cities; _massive_ cities, all over the world and mankind used to be the dominant species. There were also several thousands different species of animals in the world, oceans, rivers, and springs. But then… the Hollows invaded and almost succeeded in wiping out all life on Earth. They turned all the seas into sand, killed off all sea life, almost wiped out every species of bird known to man and decimated towns; in a matter of weeks, major cities were wiped from the map.

Then… the Arrancars stepped in the East Hemisphere and the Soul Reapers the West Hemisphere. Using their zanpaktou and powers known as Cero, the Arrancars decimated the Hollows that had invaded from Hueco Mundo, but unfortunately could not repair the world or the tear between Hueco Mundo, the Soul Society and the Living World. So, as a result, the Soul Society was abandoned and specially-made walls were erected to keep the Hollows out and what little mankind remained safe.

The Arrancars, with their leader, Sozen Aizen, claimed the Eastern Hemisphere as theirs to rule and the top ten powerful Arrancars-the Espada-became rulers of Sections 0-9, while Sozen Aizen became ruler of Section 10, which was in the middle of all the Sections; it kinda reminds me of the sectors in the game Final Fantasy VII. We have enough electricity for us to rest comfortably, but we may only use the electricity for a few hours per day and the lands inside of the sections are fertile, enabling us to grow our own crops and raise our livestock, but outside of the sections… it's a barren wasteland, _filled_ with Hollows. At night, during certain times of the year, you can hear the Hollows roar and scream as they enter their mating season. I don't know what the Espada do, but the lower ranked Arrancars are made to leave the Sections because they are unable to hold the urge off and are afraid that they may harm us living in the Sections.

At the moment, I'm sitting on my front porch under the shade, watching the clouds lazily drift through the sky and across the sun waiting for my younger sister to get home from school. It's been a tough year this past one; our parents, two of the _very_ select few who could not sense _or_ see Hollows, were killed while my younger sister, Destiny, were at school. We didn't find out about it later on until we were at home and our neighbors were bringing us comfort foods. Ever since, I've had to drop out of my high school and take over my parents' duties so that my younger sister wouldn't have to worry about no one making food, selling it or giving some up for our Lady Halibel. Well… there's another reason why I quit school.

You see, right before my mother was due to give birth to me, she was attacked by a Hollow. Lady Cyan Sung-Sun came to her aid and destroyed the Hollow before Mother was grievously injured, but… The Hollow's soul escaped being cleansed and, so, it fled towards the closest vessel to recuperate: me. Ever since I was a young child, I've had to fight with my alter-personality to stay in charge of my body. Whenever I lost the battle, one of Lady Halibel's Fracciones would come and quickly seal the Hollow back up.

Since then, every year on my birthday, either Lady Halibel or one of her Fracciones would come and renew the binding. This year, though, King Aizen called a meeting on my birthday, which is today, and it was to be held at Lady Halibel's castle. Then, after the meeting, it was tradition for the other Espada Lords and King Aizen to investigate whichever Section the meeting was held in, to make sure that everything was going smoothly and that everyone was safe. So, since no one would probably be able to come by to renew the binding on my Hollow side, as soon as Destiny got home, she would be packing some clothes and she would be going to stay at a friends' house; I _refused_ to allow my sister to be anywhere near me, in case I lost control because I would _never_ forgive myself if my Hollow half hurt her.

"Big sister!" Snapping my head back towards the road, I smiled as my 7 year-old younger sister Destiny came tearing up to the porch and she wrapped her arms around me.

"How was school, Des?" I asked and she looked at me, her chocolate eyes shining while her strawberry blonde bangs fell into her face.

"It was fun, but I wish that you were still going." She said and I sighed.

"I know, Des, I know. Me too, but remember what happened last year, before mom and dad died? I wouldn't be able to face it if I had somehow harmed you or anybody else." I said softly, returning her hug and I felt her head move.

"Okay, big sister." She said and I stood up from the porch, only to kneel down in front of her.

"Hey, what do you say to spending a couple of nights over at a friend's house?" I said and her face lit up.

"Really?" She asked and when I nodded, she squealed before her face fell; I frowned and she looked down at the ground. "Lady Halibel, Franceska, Emilou or Cyan isn't going to be able to renew your seal in time, are they?" She asked quietly and I sighed; I'd been hoping to keep it from her.

"Apparently not; King Aizen has called for a meeting and it is to take place at Lady Halibel's castle sometime today. As soon as you get your stuff packed and leave, I'm going to head down to the market and get myself some food before locking myself up in the safe room." I said and Destiny sniffled before nodding.

"Okay, big sister. Who am I spending the night with?" She asked and I smiled.

"Josephina Yamito." I said and her head snapped up, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Wha-really?" She exclaimed and I nodded.

"Yup; I called her mother a little bit ago and confirmed it with her. You'll be staying over there until I call and say that it's safe for you to come home, okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"Okay. How much should I pack?" She asked and I stood up, my brow furrowed in thought.

"Just to be on the safe side, pack for a month. Now, go on inside and get everything that you'll need together: clothes, swim suit, toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, hairbrush, everything. Go." I said and she nodded before running inside. Sighing, I sat back down and this time kept an eye out for Mrs. Yamito; everyone in section 3 knew of my 'condition', so whenever the time came around for my seal to be renewed several Des's friends parents' ask if she can spend the night over there for as long as needed until my seal is renewed; this was an agreement I had made with them last year, when my parents died, to help keep Des safe. They agreed with me and now that my birthday was here, it was time for Des to go spend time with some friends. Just then, Mrs. Yamito walked up to the porch and gave me a small sad smile.

"Hello, dear Sakura. How are you doing?" She asked and I returned the smile, even if it was false.

"Eh… about as well as expected, considering the circumstances. I think Destiny is almost done packing. If you want, you can go inside and check on her." I said right as Des walked out, with a duffel bag packed.

"I'm ready, Mrs. Yamito!" Des exclaimed and Mrs. Yamito laughed.

She was a kind woman, with deep brown hairs, black hair pulled back into a bun and fair skin. She's about Mother's height, with a kind face that could sometimes turn stern. She'd been friends with Mother throughout both of her pregnancies and whenever Mother needed her, she was there. Now that Mother was gone… she was helping Des and I in coping.

"All right, well, Destiny Hope Kurosaki you behave and listen to what Mr. and Mrs. Yamito say, all right?" I asked and she nodded. I looked at Mrs. Yamito and sighed.

"Thank you for taking care of her." I said and she nodded.

"It's not a problem. Come along, young Destiny." She said gently as she took a hold of Des's hand and Destiny waved to me.

"Bye, big sis!" She said, smiling brightly, and I waved until they disappeared. Lowering my hand, I sighed as I sat back down on the porch, leaned back against the wall of my house and closed my eyes.

**So… when are you going to tell them the truth?** My eyes snapped open and I sighed, glaring up at the sky. The voice belonged to my inner Hollow, Hirako. She is what used to be the Hollow that tried to eat my mom. Now, however, she was stuck inside my head. I had to, literally, share my body with another soul. Talk about one body, two hearts.

"_**I don't know, but I really don't want to."**_ Iresponded and heard her growl in frustration.

**Well, make it soon! The Hollow mating season will be upon us soon and with each mating season that passes, I get more and more anxious. Those male Hollows will start attempting to come into the Section to get you, you know. Since you can't seem to control your spiritual pressure and to those wild Hollows, they think that you're a Hollow as well because of me. So figure something out and quickly!** Hirako snapped at me before fading back into her room.

Why did she want people to know… that the seal created by Lady Halibel never really worked in the first place and that the reason I would hide in the safe room was to hide my spiritual pressure from the male Hollows?

* * *

Chapter one… DONE! Lol. So, how do you like the re-done version of "Grimmjow's Bride"? Did I put in a nice little twist? Please let me know! Also, I would like to have a better summary, since the one I have for the story SUCKS! So, if anyone has any ideas, please let me know!


End file.
